herofandomcom-20200223-history
Geki (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger)
Yamato Tribe Prince Geki, also known as TyrannoRanger, is the main protagonist in Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. He is the leader of the Zyurangers, and Burai's little brother. He is the known as the "Warrior of Justice". He was 24 years old when Zyuranger began (43 as of Gokaiger, 46 as of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends). History It is revealed that Geki was really adopted by the Yamato King. After the death of his older brother, Burai, the Dragon Armor and Zyusouken were given to him. When he wears the Dragon Armor, he is called Armed TyrannoRanger, and can generate his power three to five times higher than usual. He is often considered to be a passionate leader with a strong sense of justice, even though there had been very humorous moments. However, Geki was raised well and deeply loved, but kept ignorant of several facts pertaining to himself. Those facts nearly got him killed when the truth came out. Faced with the truth and his brother Burai so far into the future, Geki could do nothing else but want to have his brother, and give him peace and the familial love the man had lost, so long ago. And eventually he did win through to Burai's heart, but scant comfort was to be had, for his brother was dying, rapidly. Losing him was probably worse than leaving his dying people and for a time, Geki nearly broke under strain. But Goushi reminded him that the most important thing of all was to save the future. "If you lose sight of that in your despair, you become an agent of evil if indirectly." In years later, Geki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He was seen along the Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger team and was using the Armed Tyrannoranger mode to fight off the Zangyack. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TyrannoRanger powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Since Goushi got his powers back as he saw the Gokaigers off, Geki, Goushi and their teammates have their powers back. Geki, alongside his team (bar DragonRanger), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. As Dantetsu finds Geki on a cliff, Neo-Grifforzer arrives to kidnap him before he can transform to fight with his DinoBuckler. He, along with Ryouga, AbaRed of the Abarangers, fought the Kyoryugers as they were brainwashed by Neo-Geildon and Neo-Grifforzer. Later, Geki and Ryouga suffer from losing their Dino Hope as it is transferred to Space War God V, so the monster can be born. As the Kyoryugers arrive to save them, Ryouga warns them not to come, but they also lose their Dino Hope. After Geki and Ryouga have their Dino Hope taken, the Go-Busters arrive to save them, but the Red warriors are taken from Neo-Geildon and Neo-Grifforzer. Once the Go-Busters destroyed the satellite, Geki, Ryouga and the Kyoryugers regain their Dino Hope and Daigo manages to revive Gabutyra. The other Dinosaur Sentais arrive as AbareBlue throws the Super Sentai Zyudenchi to Geki and Ryouga. They use it to summon the Bakuryu Tyrannosaurus and Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus. They then transform and fight back. After the Abarangers manage to defeat Neo-Geildon, the Zyurangers can't defeat Neo-Grifforzer by themselves so the three Dinosaur Sentais combine their weapons to defeat Neo-Grifforzer. Even though they combined their weapons, Neo-Grifforzer was still alive as he absorbs their Dino Hope as he launched himself into space to Space War God Voldos. As Space War God Voldos landed on Earth, the Dinosaur Sentais enter their mechas and start fighting the monster. However, Space War God Voldos proves to be too powerful until the Go-Busters arrive to help them. After Space War God Voldos is defeated, he, along with Ryouga and Dantetsu watches the Kyoryugers and Go-Busters. TyrannoRanger appeared as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds led by Red Falcon, whom addressed the Ninningers and Zyuohgers as the greater Super Sentai pantheon intervened to save them from defeat at the hands of the titanic Gillmarda. Empowering the Combination Nin Shuriken to form Wild Tousai Shuriken King, the first 38 Super Sentai further imbued their successors with the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst, destroying Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Gallery Images Zyu-rg-geki.jpg TyrannoRanger02.jpg Zyurangerposter.png O0800056513249752665.jpg CbvOLaZUcAAPDuL.jpg large.jpg|Zyusouken With Tyranno Ranger 0001522093.jpeg Zyu8.jpg MMPRredPose.png Zyuranger (Super Sentai World).jpg TyrannoRanger Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai.PNG.png Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png TyrannoRanger (Dice-O).jpg Trivia *Geki is the first Red Ranger to have a brother who serves as the sixth member of his team followed by Ryouma/Ginga Red. In addition, both Geki and Ryouma's older brother/six members are played by actors who appeared in a previous Sentai Season as Geki's Brother Burai is played by Shiro Izumi who played Yuuma Oozora/ Change Pegasus in Dengeki Sentai Chageman while Ryouma's Older brother Hyuuga was played by Teruaki Ogawa who played Sasuke/Ninja Red in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. See also *Jason Lee Scott - Power Rangers counterpart in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. See comparison page.(first counterpart) *Rocky DeSantos - Power Rangers counterpart in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. See comparison page.(second counterpart) *Jason Scott (2017) - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers (2017). See comparison page. (2017 movie counterpart) Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Loyal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Category:Monarchs Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Big Good Category:Strong-Willed Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Strategists Category:Wrathful Category:Selfless Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Genius Category:Magic Category:Poor Category:Animal Kindness Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Rivals Category:Wealthy Category:Honest Category:Monster Slayers Category:Extravagant Category:Optimists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Tricksters Category:Sympathetic Category:One-Man Army Category:Patriots Category:Superheroes Category:Symbolic Category:Aristocrats Category:Chaste Category:Obsessed Category:Nemesis Category:Bond Protector Category:Falsely Accused Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Victims Category:Famous Category:Movie Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Paragon Category:The Messiah Category:The Hero Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded